


Sometimes warmth is enough

by Keikaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gaming, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Self-Indulgent, Streaming, bokuto is deeply in love, i got inspired by a spotify playlist so this came out, im also a kinnie, kenma is streaming, kenma is too, kenma just wanted to cuddle, poly ship, they might seem a bit ooc im sorry, this is the first time im writing kenma aaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaashi/pseuds/Keikaashi
Summary: After a hard day at training and practice, Bokuto was expecting to come home to a full house. He wasn't expecting a dark apartment lit by the occasional lightning strike.He was thoroughly surprised when a loud yell was heard throughout the house. A bit startled, he goes to investigate only to be pulled into his boyfriend's stream as a back pillow.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 390





	Sometimes warmth is enough

**Author's Note:**

> HI !! There isn't enough bokuakakuroken content so i'm here to deliver. It's mostly boken centric but ! i hope you enjoy uwu

The rain fell heavily outside as Bokuto heaved a sigh, taking his shoes off in the doorway. The train ride home was a disaster, leaving the white haired male exhausted. He had gotten soaked, forgetting his umbrella as a result of rushing out the apartment in the morning. Stepping into the apartment, he took in his surroundings for a bit as he fumbled out his coat. The living room and kitchen were dimly lit, the curtains of the balcony doors opened. He figured no one was home yet, which was weird, but he didn’t think much of it. The male bounced into the kitchen, reaching into the fridge for something to drink before a loud voice startled him.

“GODDAMNIT. I did NOT spend 2 hours doing this just to fall off!”

Bokuto placed his water bottle down, slowly heading over to the room he assumed the noise came from. When he started hearing other noises he confirmed he was right and slowly opened the door to peek. His eyes landed on the extremely bright screen, illuminating in the dimly lit room. ‘Oh’ he mouthed, figuring out what was happening.

“No, I haven’t lost my touch just yet. Give me a second.”

A smile graced Bokuto’s lips as he stood there at the door, just watching. The man was completely unaware that the camera could clearly see a bit of his hair. He couldn’t tell, but his eyes watched as the small words of the chat continued rapidly. Half a brain, he had half a brain to walk over and bother Kenma.

“Huh? No, I’m pretty sure I'm alone? My roommates aren’t here.” The chair made a noise as Kenma leaned back a bit to stretch. “If you guys think there’s someone here, you’re just blind.”

A light puff of air escaped Bokuto as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was itching to walk over and surprise the other.

“God fine! I‘ll check, geez.”

Bokuto panicked momentarily before Kenma spun around, squinting at him from his chair. He took his headset off, getting ready to stand before sitting back down. “Hey Kou. Welcome home.”

Bokuto waved, standing straighter. “Hey Kenma! Sorry, did I interrupt you? I heard yelling so I came to check. I thought no one was home.”

“I didn’t hear you come home, so I thought I was still alone. Sorry for the yelling.”

Bokuto shook his head, waving his arms. “I could leave if you want! I know you’re busy and I don’t want to-- ”

Kenma stood slowly, waving him over. “No, stay. I wanna cuddle someone anyway.”

The white haired male broke into a deep blush, gliding over and sitting. Kenma plopped himself into his lap, spinning the chair around to face the camera again. He leaned over to reach for his remote again, slipping his headset back on and sinking into Bokuto.

“Just don’t talk much.” He mumbled before he started playing again, ignoring the chat.

Bokuto understood that for the most part but as he started reading the chat, he got interested and wanted to ask about it. “Kenma! The chat is asking about us.” He leaned over, causing Kenma to lean too. His finger drifted and he fell off the platform causing Kenma to groan.

“Bokuto! Don’t move, you’re supposed to be still and act like a back pillow.”

“But I wanted to read the chat. Plus how long has it been? Do I have to stay here all night? But Kenmaaaa, I’m hungry!”

Kenma groaned, pushing Bokuto back against the chair. “You should have gotten something to eat before coming in here. Text Kuro or something, he should be home soon.” He eyed the chat for a bit and squinted.

Bokuto watched mindlessly, slipping his arms around Kenma and resting his chin against his shoulder to see better. Kenma hummed in approval, continuing to play silently. Suddenly Bokuto lit up. “Yeah! Ken and I are dating!” he exclaimed, unsure if the mic would pick it up or not. The smaller male jumped at the sudden noise in his ears before he frowned. He didn’t say anything, not daring to.

That didn’t stop Bokuto though.

“Um…” He started, leaning his head against Kenma’s cheek, his hair tickling the younger male. “I actually don’t know how long. A few months, I think? We were the last to get together actually!”

“Bokuto please stop talking…”

“Why? They’re all curious and I like talking about you!”

Kenma flushed and sunk deeper into the other’s lap. Bokuto just grinned and continued what he was doing.

“Yeah, we are poly! Lots of people never believe us when we tell them but it’s completely consensual and no one’s left out!” his eyes scanned the screen, “And no, we aren’t forcing Kenma or anything, it was actually his idea.”

“Look what you guys did. Now he won’t shut up until something else catches his interest.”

Bokuto’s body shook as he laughed, snuggling into the other’s neck. “I did say I liked talking about you…”

“It’s embarrassing. Stop before you turn into Kuro.” Kenma grumbled, titling his head to try and avoid the tickling sensation of Bokuto’s hair.

That sent another laugh through Bokuto, this time a bit more breathy, causing his breath to tickle Kenma’s neck. “Is that bad? We’re already so much alike!”

“I know and I hate it.”

Soon enough the two fell into a comfortable silence, Bokuto just watching the younger male play. He found it interesting, despite never knowing anything about video games before meeting Kenma. Aside from the occasional yelling, he thought it looked fun and he couldn’t wait to play with Kenma one day. He made a mental note to ask later that night.

After a handful of hours, Kenma finally decided to end the stream. The room was then casted in a dark shadow, the only light was the bright blue leds on the ceiling. The clock blinking 12:00 am in bright red letters as Kenma stretched. A soft knock came from behind the door as it opened, revealing Akaashi. The chair swiveled to face him and Bokuto waved with a grin.

Akaashi waved back slowly, a small smile on his face. “Kuroo brought food a while ago, and we assumed you were busy. If you two are hungry, I could heat it up for you.”

Bokuto bounced up, Kenma in his arms. “YES I’M STARVING!” he put Kenma down as he rushed downstairs.

“I don’t understand how he’s still so energetic. I’m exhausted.”

Akaashi slipped his hands on Kenma’s shoulders, lightly pushing him out the room. “Let’s eat, and then we can go to sleep. I’m sure we’re all exhausted.”

Kenma hummed. “That sounds good, thank you.”

Akaashi smiled and nodded, leading Kenma into the kitchen by his hand. The apartment came to life once again, filled with noise from the two older men. It was just another normal night for the four and they wouldn’t want to change it ever.

"Aw my water bottle! Where'd it go?"

"I drank it."

"KUROOOOOO!" Bokuto yelped dramatically, flinging himself at the other. Kenma laughed loudly, hunching over.

Yeah, they wouldn't want to change this.


End file.
